Senran Kagura: Digital Versus
by Dovahmon
Summary: The life of a Shinobi has never been easy. Death, deceit and dark secrets hide behind every corner, not to mention the looming threat of the fearsome Yōma. Things only get more complicated when Fantastic Creatures from another world start appearing all over the place, just how will the Shinobi community react to this?
1. Crimson Courage

**In loving memory of Toshiko Fujita. May your soul be free like a Butterfly's wings.**

 **≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪**

Water, shattered wood, and the remnants of a sail, this was all he could see as he slowly drifted into the abyss. Lightning appearing above the surface as nothing more than a blur beneath the sea, the very source of his Plight. 'Why did I leave? I should've stayed at home...I never should've even tried to become a hero.' All these thoughts and more race rapidly through his mind. This was it, his adventure came to an end before it even began, and all because of a simple Thunderstorm. As he starts to lose consciousness, a great serpent comes into view, homing onto him like a torpedo, a hungry torpedo. The drowning creature shut his eyes, resigning himself to his undignified fate, as a vortex of light enveloped both him and the serpent.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

"I'm off then, if you'll excuse me." Beneath the warm evening sky of Summer, A young woman placed her pay into her breast pocket. The woman in question was notable for her Tanned skin, with dark brown hair that was as long as she was tall, neatly tied into a ponytail with a white ribbon. She donned a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt that fit snugly around her noticeably large breasts, with "Dancing Girl" being written on it in Kanji.

Finally done for the day in the latest of a series of Part-Time jobs, this time a cashier at a local Department Store. The woman, who went by Homura, made her way back home. Nothing out of the ordinary usually, if it weren't for the fact she was making her way back cautiously. You see, Homura wasn't an ordinary girl, not in the slightest, in fact, she was a Shinobi. Formerly associated with Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy as an evil shinobi, Homura and her closest friends/allies had since become Renegades after Homura killed the Academy's Top Investor, Dōgen, who attempted to use Yōma as profitable weapons. Being Renegades, Homura and her group, "Homura's Crimson Squad" are exiles of the Shinobi world, and are marked-for-death by both good and evil shinobi. Because of this, as to avoid compromising their hideout, Homura had to remain extra cautious while making her way back.

"Yeesh, and I thought my job at WcDonalds was hectic." Muttering to herself about her current work conditions, the Tan Shinobi ventured through the concrete Jungle and went down a remote Mountainous path. It was usually a straight-forward walk from here. But Homura stopped to look at the starry sky that was poking through the Bamboo Trees. It was no more than a month since she, her Squad, and the students of 3 other classes (Including Hebijo) banded together to take down a horde of Yōma and even longer since she found her new purpose in life, becoming a Kagura, the top of the Shinobi food chain. She sighed deeply, her green eyes disappearing beneath her eyelids. "It's gonna be a long road." She said aloud, grumbling afterward. "And at this rate, even longer." she patted her breast pocket, reminding herself of her group's less than Stellar living accommodations. How were they gonna become Kagura if they had to spend most of their time preparing Fast-Food or dressing up as carnival mascots?

Taking one more moment to think, Homura was ready to continue on her way when something caught her eye. A massive hole in the sky, glowing a bright yellow from the inside with a grid-like pattern. Naturally, her first response was a loud, unnerved "W-What the hell?!" Looking more closely, Homura could make out a small figure falling out of the vortex, disappearing behind the trees, followed by a much larger serpentine-like creature falling after it. This. Was not good. With a new sense of urgency, Homura bolted over to Ground-zero of the vortex, as she rushed over, Six sets of Hexa Katanas plus a Nodachi appeared on her back, sheathed and ready for use should force be necessary, and all things considered, it probably will be.

"What the hell was that thing, a Yōma?! It has to be, it couldn't be anything else!" She stopped at the edge of a lake, the vortex directly above her, closing just as she arrived. Scouting the lake, Homura saw no sign of the serpent, probably beneath the water. "Don't tell me I have to take a midnight swim." Considering how late it was, it wouldn't be a good idea to actually take a swim, but it'd also be a bad idea to leave a potential threat be, especially if it's a Yōma. Taking her shirt and jeans off, Homura was prepared to dive in, though her attention was turned towards a small yellow creature that was floating unconsciously on the water, probably the first Yōma that fell through the vortex.

Not wanting to risk, Homura dove into the water and swam towards the unconscious creature, unsheathing one of her Katanas so she could dispose of it. On closer inspection, the creature resembled a small dinosaur, with a vaguely humanoid figure, not gonna lie, Homura thought it was kind of cute. But a Yōma was a Yōma, and she needed to dispose of it. Ready to chop the little dinosaur into pieces, she quickly sent her blade down towards the creature's throat, only to stop at the last second, her katana about an inch away from its throat. She wasn't sure what it was, but a hidden sixth sense was telling her this wasn't a Yōma, but something else entirely. Against her better judgement, Homura grabbed the little orangish-yellow reptile and swam back to the shore. "I hope I know what I'm doing."

Depositing the creature onto the grass, Homura leaped out of the water and landed in front of it, kneeling down to better reach him. "Oi, anyone home in there!?"...No response. "Hey, wake up! You better not be dead lil guy!" Still nothing. With no other option, Homura placed one of her hands over it's chest and put the other hand over it, pushing down repeatedly as she performed CPR. After what seemed like hours (It was more like 30 seconds), the little critter started to vomit up excess water and was now slowly starting to regain consciousness. Slowly opening his eyes, Homura could see that his eyes were an Emerald-esque green, much like her own. It locked eyes with Homura, who gave it a warming smile, and it wouldn't take long for the Dinosaur to realize that he was still alive, this woman had saved him from becoming fish food!

For a while they stared at each other in silence, the only noise in the area being the gentle flow of the lake water and the signature chirping of a cricket. The silence ended up being broken when the Reptile, now fully conscious, started bawling and embraced Homura like a terrified child! It's head directly under the Shinobi's generous Bosom.

"Woah, hey now!" Homura shouted, caught entirely off-guard by this creature's actions.

"Y-y-yy...You saved me!"

"Hey, Don't mention it, I was just passing-" The gears in Homura were turning. "Wait, DID YOU JUST TALK?!" Homura's dealt with a lot of things, but never would she expect a talking dinosaur, especially one with such a childish voice.

"Why wouldn't I?!" Blissfully oblivious as to Homura's reason for concern, It wiped the tears out of its eyes and once again locked eyes with Homura, his fear turning into excited curiosity. "So how'd you do it?! How'd you save me from that ravenous Digimon?!"

"Ravenous. Digimon?...Oh right." With the timing of a comical genius, the other creature that emerged from the Vortex flew out of the water, completely towering over the 2. It had a long serpentine figure with greenish blue scales and a white underbelly and a yellow head with razor-sharp fins protruding from it. Glaring at the 2, the massive serpentine roared at the twosome, spitting out several icicles towards the 2, Homura barely had enough time to snatch Agumon up and get them both out of harm's way.

"Hey, lizard! Can you tell me what the hell that thing is?!"

"I have a name, it's Agumon! And that thing that's trying to turn us into Popsicles is Seadramon!"

'Agumon? Seadramon? The hell is with that suffix?' questions for later, Homura set Agumon down under a tree. "Stay put, I'm not letting either of us become "Seadramon's" dinner!"

Star-struck, the little dinosaur nodded, not saying a word back. Homura turned back to the Dramon, giving the "Digimon" a cocky as hell smirk. "Look, I don't know what the hell you are! But Yōma or not, you'll regret ever trying to make a meal out of me! Come! I dance to honor the Path of the Shinobi!" Like some kind of odd magic, Homura's chest wrappings and panties disappeared out of thin air, a small scroll popping out of her breasts. Gripping it tightly in her hand, the Tanned Renegade lifted it as high as she can, yelling at the top of her lungs:

"Shinobi! Transformation!"

The scroll unwrapped on it's own, flowing around Homura wildly before she was consumed by light when the light finally settled, Homura was in an entirely new outfit, Wearing a short black dress covered in a small, light grey jacket, with Samurai Leg armor on each side of the jacket. Tied around her neck was a long black cape with White trimming, flowing dramatically with the wind. Agumon was starstruck, she looked like a total badass!

Battle-ready, Homura made the first move, running at impressive speed towards the Sea serpent. Not willing to let it's prey do any harm to it, Seadramon spewed out several more Icicles at Homura, which were either sliced up by her Hexa Katanas or dodged entirely. When Homura was close enough, she made a massive lift towards the Sea Monster's back, running up it as she slashed at it's scales continuously.

Screeching in pain by this, Seadramon responded to the assault by attempting to swat Homura off with its amazingly flexible tail and firing at her with more icicles, all the while squirming further and further away from shore. The attacks did little to stop the Renegade though, who leapt towards Seadramon's head as she prepared to shove her blades into the Monster's skull. "Is this all you got?! Such Child's play!"

"Tck, Child's play you say?"

It spoke, mocking Homura in a Gravelly voice. Homura stopped her finishing move out of shock, getting knocked off Seadramon's head as it dived back into the lake, forcing Homura into the water, it was only now did she realize she was far away from shore. "Ah crap, was this plan?!" the sudden swat from Seadramon's tail would suggest yes, as well the sudden Icicle that smacked her in the back, the impact causing her to be launched a few feet into the air, and immediately sent back down into the water by another Tail Swat.

"Insolent child! You're in my Home Turf now!" With limited Mobile and offensive capabilities in the water, Homura could do nothing to stop the Serpent's merciless assault, her Turnover getting more and more torn with each attack. "And when you enter my Turf-" With the only thing remaining of her clothes being her loose white socks, Brown shoes, red panties, and the top of her black dress. Seadramon constricted Homura with its Tail, lifting her several feet into the air. She grunted and struggled, trying to break free from the Oversized Sea Snake, who locked his eyes with hers.

"Finished Already? Where's all that Bravado!" Mocking the Shinobi, Seadramon's grip on Homura grew tighter, causing her to yell in Agony! "Perhaps it was torn apart along with that flimsy fabric you once donned, or perhaps it was never there to begin with!"

"Tch, for an ugly bastard with cold breath, you're certainly full of Hot-Air, I'm surprised you haven't floated off yet!" Despite her current predicament, Homura still had the gall to insult her opponent, prompting Seadramon to tighten her more, any more, and he might break a bone. If she could reach Engetsuka, she'd be able to turn this bastard into mince-meat

"I could say the same to you, child!" The Digimon retorted, Glaring at Homura even more than he was before. "I hope your Blood's as hot as your attitude's, IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE I HAD A HOT MEAL!" Opening his mouth impossibly wide, Seadramon prepared to devour Homura whole. Was this how she was gonna go, getting devoured by some monster without even coming close to becoming a Kagura!? She closed her eyes, hoping the beast at least doesn't chew.

"BABY FLAME!" Fortunately, fate had other plans, as a small fireball collided with Seadramon's head, causing him to flinch.

"Grrr! How dares intrude on my-" Seadramon turns to the source, it was Agumon, barely able to stay afloat as he flailed his arms, he swam all the way out here. "Ah, how could I forget? My original target." Still gripping onto Homura, Seadramon's head loomed closer to Agumon.

"Agumon, no, get away! He'll kill you!" Homura wheezed, pleading for Agumon to go. "I've seen this happen before, you won't make it out of this ali-AAAAAAAGH!" Seadramon's grip tightened once again, his own way of telling her to shut up.

"I thought you would've been wise and fled while you can, but here you are, not only choosing to stay, but also coming all the way to save this insolent little brat!" Seadramon's head moved closer and closer to Agumon, who while was still struggling to stay afloat, held his ground as best he could. "What has this girl done for you, you've never met her before in your life, yet here you are, laying your life on the line for her! Are you daft, or are you just that desperate to die!?" Silence, the shinobi still struggling to break free from Seadramon's iron grip, who was getting irritated from a lack of a response "Well?!"

"...I wanted to be a Hero."

"What?"

"I wanted to be a Symbol of Justice, a beacon of hope in the Digital World's troubled times...Now I'm starting to doubt if I'm really cut out for that...I couldn't even save myself from a Thunderstorm." the sadness and doubt in Agumon's voice were obvious, looking down at his own reflection in the water as the Full Moon above lighted the forest. All he could see was just a dumb child who decided his goal in life at a whim.

"Agumon…" Homura couldn't help but feel pity for the Digimon, she knew the feeling all too well.

"Yet here you are, struggling to stay afloat, fighting a hopeless battle, just to save this girl's life. If you really doubt yourself, why are you still here?!"

"...Because-"

"Because WHAT?!"

"...BECAUSE SHE SAVED ME FROM YOOOOOU! BABY! BUUUUURNER!" His soul burning hot, Agumon spewed a giant beam of Flame from his mouth, rocketing towards Seadramon!

"COLD BREATH!" Retaliating, Seadramon started to spew an icy breath from his mouth, colliding with the Baby Burner, like a Beam Struggle from a Shounen Manga, both attacks fought for supremacy, Steam forming around the lake, it was clear though that Seadramon had the advantage, his breath overcoming Baby Burner and smacking into Agumon, freezing both him, and the water around him.

"Son of a- AGUMON!" Of course, he'd have to stay and fight. It was Tsumuji all over again if she didn't do anything, they're both gonna be dead!

"NOW TO FINISH WHAT I STARTED!" With Agumon unable to move, Seadramon opened wide and prepared to swallow him whole.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGUUUUUMOOOOOON!" Homura screeched, struggling with all her might, right as Seadramon was about to close his jaws on Agumon, a bright light consumed Homura, burning Seadramon's tail and forcing him to let go.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Screeching at the top of his voice, Seadramon's eyes widened find that Homura was floating there in mid-air, the Light now in the form of a sphere that glowed in front of her. Taking the form of a strange device that resembled a Wrist Cuff, with 3 buttons and a small, LED display, attached to it. "I-it can't be, a Digivice, that must mean you're-"

"A Human…" Agumon whispered, finishing Seadramon's sentence.

"Then that must mean!" the Serpent's pupil shrank, finally taking a moment to scan his surroundings, he was no longer in the Net Ocean, now stuck in a lake at the center of some forest, and the sky, it looked nothing like it did back home. "This...Isn't the Digital World!"

"Young Shinobi." Said a disembodied voice, which Homura assumed was the device in front of her. Its voice was Husky; deep, mature, but oddly soothing. "Do you wish to save the melody of this life?"

Homura remained silent for a few seconds, finally grinning back at the device. "What do you think Wristwatch?" she was being a bit sarcastic, but her resolve was clear.

"...What is your name?"

"...Homura!"

"Homura then…Like fire. It suits you very well." The colors on the Device changed, now a pitch black with Crimson Red accents, matching those on her Shinobi uniform. "Wear this digivice Homura." It said, floating closer to Homura. "Use it, so both you and Agumon can become stronger."

The Tanned Renegade slowly reached for it. Enacting a violent response from Seadramon. "DON'T YOU TOUCH THAT!" Lunging at Homura with fury in his eyes, Seadramon opened his jaw again and attempted to swallow her right then and there, but he was too late. Once Homura grabbed the Digivice, a red Aura unleashed from it, injuring the carnivorous serpent and pushing him back. She sneered at the serpent, know full-well the odds are now in their favor. She slipped the Digivice onto her wrist, fitting her like a glove. Homura could feel her strength return to her, her Turnover fully restoring itself as well.

"I am Homura, once I was an Evil Shinobi, but no longer. I am a Renegade, neither Good or evil, but that doesn't matter, What matters now is that I take your ugly ass down once and for all! I sacrifice myself to the will of our dance! What about you, Agumon?"

Agumon remained silent, awestruck at Homura's Bravado, unable to say. "Dance or otherwise, I won't hold anything back!" the screen on Homura's digivice glowed, Agumon enveloped in the same aura Homura was. "AGUMON-

"DIGIVOOOOOLVE!"

"No...NOOOOOO!"

Consumed completely by the light, Agumon started to change...He became bigger, grew horns, his skin changed from yellow to Orange, with Blue stripes adorning his back, and now had a brown shell-like helmet on his head. Now nearly 10 Feet Tall, Greymon had enough strength to give Seadramon a quick swat to the head with his own tail, during the brief moment he remained above the water. Seadramon screeched in pain, falling into the water, and pushed back by the waves caused by Greymon's descent back into the lake. With the strange magic that was keeping Homura aloft in the air now dwindling, Homura propelled herself towards Agumon and landed on his head. "Agumon, we need to get back to shore, quickly!"

"It's Greymon now!" His name changed when he evolved? Homura thought that was weird, not as weird as the fact his voice didn't change, but it didn't matter, even with the upgrade, Seadramon still had an advantage, and they need a plan. "Homura, what are we going to do?"

"As long as Seadramon's in the lake, we can't do much to him, we need to lure him out, fight him our turf."

"How do you propose we do that?"

They finally reached the surface, Seadramon still regaining his composure at the center of the lake. "You can still breath fire, right?"

This got Greymon's attention, it took him a moment to wonder why she asked that, but remembering how cold the water was, he quickly put 2 and 2 together. "Do you even need to ask?"

"Good, cause we're gonna turn this lake into a Hot Spring! Greymon!"

"On it! MEGA FLAME!" Opening his mouth as wide as she could, Greymon unleashed a torrent of flames into the water, slowing, but surely, warming it up, as well as forming steam.

"Those bastards gave me the slip." Seadramon looked back to the shore, Seeing Greymon and Homura, after what they did, he was not letting them get away. "I'LL KILL YOOOOU!" He swam at them like a torpedo. "NO, I WON'T JUST KILL YOU, I'LL FREEZE YOU BOTH IN SOLID ICE, RIP YOU APART LIMB FROM LIMB, AND MELT YOU BOTH IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL!" Blinded by rage, Seadramon quickly found himself being blinded for real due to a dense cloud of steam. "Wait, where'd they go, where'd this fog come from, and why is-" His eyes shrank in realization.

Homura and Greymon could hear Seadramon's agonizing scream from behind the steam, the water now so hot that Seadramon was boiling alive! "Heh, got him, hook, line, and sinker!" Unable to take the heat anymore, Seadramon launched himself out of the water and onto the ground. In a rage, he looked around violently, charging at Greymon the first moment they locked eyes with each other. "Left yourself wide open!" emerging from the bushes, Homura leaped at Seadramon's tail and sank her 6 Katanas into it, completely severing it from Seadramon's body!

He screeched in agony, no longer able to speak properly out of rage, and found that Greymon was forcibly keeping his mouth open, as the massive dinosaur spewed flames into the Serpent's body, scorching from the inside and nullifying his ice attacks.

"Is that all you got? Such Child's Play!" Homura repeated what she said to Seadramon earlier, mocking him and purposefully enraging him even more, he screeched again, which succeeded in doing nothing. "Greymon, NOW!"

"I hope you like flying, cause you're gonna soar!" Greymon grabbed Seadramon by the neck and tossed him like a football, Seadramon screeching even more, unable to see Homura pulling out her Nodachi. "Secret Ninja Hearts: CRIMSON LOTUS!" Growing more powerful than she was previously, her ponytail undone as her hair become a Deep Crimson. She leaped towards the Airborne Sea Serpent and used Engetsuka to tear him apart.

"B-but I'm...The devil of the ocean...How could I-" He didn't have time to finish his dying words, as his entire body broke apart, and dissipated into tiny particles, disappearing into the air, it was all over. Seadramon, was gone.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

5 minutes have passed since Seadramon's death. Homura had returned to her civilian attire, and Greymon went back to being Agumon. The twosome rested at the edge of the lake, a giant stack of fish lying next to them, an unintentional side-effect from boiling the lake, but at least it was a nice change of pace from Bean Sprouts and Wild Grass.

"I have so many questions…" Homura muttered quietly, but loud enough that Agumon could hear.

The Digimon in question was eating one of the fish raw, digivolving can really make a Digimon hungry. Yet despite his hunger, he turned towards Homura curiously, at the same time though, looking like a child that's holding back his excitement from meeting the real Santa Claus. "Huh? How so?"

"You, Digimon, this digivice, everything!" She shouted. "I've never heard of these before, and suddenly they just come flying to me out of nowhere! Who are you, what are you, what caused you to go giant!?"

The little dinosaur frowned, trying to find his words. "It's a bit hard, I'm still wrapping my head around being in the Human World."

"Can't blame you for that, if I found myself in another World, I'd be confused too."

"Yea...Well, let's start with this. Digimon are like humans, except none of us look alike. Some are really nice, like me, and others are really mean, like Seadramon, when we get stronger, we digivolve and become a different creature altogether, but we're still the same person on the inside!"

Homura put her hands behind her head and down onto the ground, looking up at the clear night sky, now that she thought of it, the Vortex that brought the Digimon here was gone. "That makes sense, I guess." She lifted her right hand up, eyeing the Digivice. "And this...Digivice, what's the story about it?"

"Mmmm, I only read about it in books, but off the top of my noggin a Digivice is supposed to represent a strong bond between humans and Digimon!"

"Really?"

"Yea! Didn't you feel stronger after putting it on? We were so in sync we became more powerful!"

Come to think of it, Homura was able to cooperate really well with Greymon, good thing too, would've been awful to have met their end at that thing. "Guess that means we're partners now, huh?"

"In a way, yes, you're my Tamer now! And Your destiny is mine!"

"Don't really see you as a Kagura, but I guess at this point, anything's possible. At this rate, Mirai might grow a G-Cup!"

Agumon let out a childish laugh, munching on another raw fish. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" He exclaimed cheerfully, prompting a chuckle from the Renegade.

The 2 talked for what seemed like an hour, about the World of Shinobi, the Digital World, their past, their goals, their friends, family. After that torturous confrontation, this chat was a much-needed change of pace. Homura learned that Agumon was a denizen of a place called "The File island" and that he was just one of many other Digimon named Agumon. She also learned that he made a raft so he could go to another Continent so he could train to become a great Hero, which obviously didn't go as planned.

"And now you're without direction?" She asked, looking at the smaller Digimon

"Yea. Well, was. But now that we're Tamer and Partner, Your destiny is mine as well! Like I said!"

"...Is that what you really want though?" Homura looked at Agumon grimly. "There is nothing glorious about being a Renegade Shinobi, the path of the Shinobi is filled with death, and it's even worse for us! We always have to keep our guards up, always having to sustain ourselves, we can afford very little luxury, and one wrong move could get us killed, whether it'd be by Yoma, or one of the other Shinobi factions...Agumon, is that really the life you want to live?"

Getting up, Agumon walked over to Homura and placed his hands over her Digivice. "You saved me, and I saved you." Chuckling again, Agumon locked eyes with Homura. "I doubt we could stay apart if we tried! I won't be a burden, I promise! I'll even get a job!"

Homura wondered how Agumon would even get a job, but she could see the conviction burning in his eyes, the very flames that ignited hers when Hanzo gave her a new purpose in life. If he believes his fate is tied to hers, he won't stop her. After all, he really doesn't have anywhere else to go, he's stuck in this world. "Alright then, Warg-"

Agumon let go of the Digivice, flailing his arms excitedly. "THANK YOU THANK YOU, I'LL BE THE BEST RENEGADE SHINOBI THERE IS, I'LL EVEN WORK TO BECOME A KAGURA, LIKE YOU!" He jumped around for a bit, before pausing suddenly. "Wait, Warg?"

Getting back onto her feet, Homura went towards Agumon and picked up him up, holding him by his chest. "You wouldn't name a Human a "Human" would ya?"

"Good point...Warg...Warg...I love it!"

"Good, welcome to Homura's Crimson Squad Warg! Hope you're ready to see the world through the eyes of a Shinobi!" Now that she thought about it, how would her teammates react to Agumon?

"Hey, Homura, where the hell were you!? You had everyone worried SICK!" Homura turned around to the source of the voice, it belonged to Mirai, guess the Squad went to look for her, and now the Petite Shinobi was heading towards her. "Also, what's with all the fish- WOAH!" She ran back, locking eyes with Agumon.

Who simply waved at her. "Hi!"

"H-H-Homura, what's with the talking dinosaur!?"

"Well…"

"It's a long Story."

 **≫ ──── ≪•◦** ** _Fin_** **◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Damn, it's been a while since I tried my hand at writing fanfics. I think the last time was like, back in 2015? Yea, 2015. Either way, I wanted to get back into the writing scene, and I figured I might as well start off with a fanfic. This was an idea I had floating around in my head for a while, so I decided to put that idea to fruition, and now you all get to Suffer through it enjoy it!

I hope you all like the idea of Big-tittied Ninjas having innocent Digital partners, Cause I sure do! Anyways, I've already decided on the Partner Digimon for Asuka (I'll give you 3 guesses as to which partner she has, and the first 2 don't count. And if you say Gekomon, I'll knock over your mailbox) Yumi, Miyabi and (Obviously) Homura, as well as Rin. and Daidoji's. But I'd like to hear from you guys what Partners would best fit the other Shinobi. You can suggest whatever Digimon you want for them, as well as get creative with their evolution lines, what matters is that if you believe it would be a perfect fit for your waifu the character, and if I like it, I'll add it in.

As I always say, constructive Criticism is welcomed and appreciated, so long as you're polite about, and I'll see you all in the Next Chapter, Dovahmon, out!


	2. Blossoming Friendship

≫ ──── ≪•◦ Chapter 2: Blossoming Friendship ◦•≫ ──── ≪

From the towering heights of the tree, the Digimon could see everything. The sleepy Village of Light laid low in the bowl of the valley. From above, it looked like a faraway, foreign land. A place he knew nothing about, a place with spikes or barbs, a place where fear could hover over him like an anxious parent. Yet, despite the constant warnings about the world outside the village. Gabumon was curious.

He was a reptile-like Digimon with yellow skin similar to that of Agumon's and a blue fur pelt covering his arms, back and head, made in the design of Garurumon, his father. He has a horn located on the top of his head, similar to that of a unicorn, and his stomach had a bright blue color, with symmetric pink motifs decorating it.. Although the fur covering his face is dog-like, his reptilian eyes and face is still on display . Four teeth are attached to the muzzle of his pelt and at the end of the arms are three large claws, perfect for self-defense.. And the handles inside the forelimbs help keep the fur on him, giving the impression that the claws are his, and not just another part of his beloved Pelt.

Scanning the land down below him. The Reptilian Monster was looking for something, a Flowerfield. He discovered this Field a long time ago, back when he was a Rash and Reckless Tsunomon, rather than the shy and Meek Digimon he was now. For the last few years, Gabumon had been entirely alone. He ended up being orphaned at a young age when his parents mysterious disappeared and never returned, and he had no friends. He was constantly bullied by the other Child Digimon for his shy nature and any attempts at a budding friendship were short-lived when the "Friend" in question mysteriously wanted nothing to do with them.

He was kicked, beaten, used as a toilet paper holder, thrown into the river and worse, andthe young Reptile Digimon has had enough of it. Desperate for companionship. Gabumon approached the Village's chief son: Strabimon and asked if he could be his friend, he was the only not to reject him or harass him so far, so it was worth a shot.

"Be friends with you?! Ha! I'm the Chief's son, I can't be seen with a weakling like you, I have a reputation to uphold."

"B-but I'm no weakling though, I can be tough!"

"A mongrel barks but seldom bites. How about you back that bark by actually biting?! If you can go far outside the village and return with plenty of souvenirs, then I'll be your friend, now get out of my sight!

This was why he was looking for this specific flower field, as it was filled with a type of flower that cannot be found in the village: Peruvian Lilies. Gabumon believes if he brings enough of them back, then he'll gain Strabimon's friendship

"Ah, there it is!" Locating his goal, Gabumon sank his pelt's claws into the base of the massive Oak Tree and slid all the way back down to surface level, scampering towards his destination as soon as he hit the ground. Fortunately, none of the more wild, more feral Digimon had saw him, and any that did were either focusing on something else, or disinterested in him. Not even the normally territorial Cerberumon paid the Child-leveled Digimon any mind, having simply gazed at him briefly before returning to its slumber. While Gabumon believed he was safe, he was blissfully unaware of the prying eyes that followed him in the shadows.

"I did it!" finally reaching the field of Peruvian Lilies, Gabumon hummed to himself cheerfully. "I made it in one piece!" Now to just pick some and bring them back to the village." continuing his cheerful humming, the normally meek Lizard started picking the Lilies, Carefully guiding his actual claws to the stems as to avoid ruining the flowers themselves.

Nearly a half an hour past, and Gabumon had picked so many Lilies that he had to carry them with both arms. The petals tickled his scales as they pressed against him. "These should do. Hopefully they'll be enough to please Strabimon." He could see it now. Him and Strabimon, thick as Thieves and as close as brothers. The thought of finally having a friend made him giddy, something he usually doesn't feel.

Making he sure he didn't drop any, Gabumon prepared for the long trek back, if things go well he should be back by Sunset. So off he went, back into the secluded forest he came here from. However, unlike last time, Gabumon had a sinking feeling in his stomach that something bad is going to happen. "Just keep walking…" He whispered to himself, "Don't be here for any longer than you need to…"

Trying to remain Vigilant, the Pelt-wearing Digimon speed-walked straight through the forest, the anxiety in his Digicore on overdrive, Something bad was gonna happen, he just knew it! He was so distracted by his anxiety that he accidentally smacked face-first into the leg of another Digimon.

"Watch where you step, little boy." Said Digimon turned to lock eyes with Gabumon, the latter nearly let out a yelp at the sight before him, for what greeted was a row of countless, razor-sharp teeth. Between his massive Snout, Soul-piercing yellow eyes, Red and white fur, and the absurd amount of belts covering his legs, it was perfectly clear to Gabumon that he is now face-to-face with a Fangmon, the "Big Bad Wolf" of the Digital World.

So yea, something bad did happen.

"S-s-s-sorry, Mr. Fangmon, s-s-s-sir." He couldn't stop stuttering, Gabumon was scared out of his wits, to the point that even his fur pelt, which wasn't even an actual part of his body, to stand on end, making it look slightly larger than it ordinarily was.

"There is no need for apologies little one." His voice was quiet and deep, with a seductive undertone to it. Gabumon gripped his lilies tightly, while on one hand being very intimidated by the row of teeth standing right in front of him, also felt kind of at ease by Fangmon's voice. "You're a village Digimon aren't you? To sate my own curiosity, what brings a young, sweet, innocent, little boy like out here?"

"Well, I was-"

"There is no need be frightful little boy, for you are amongst friends here. Come, share with me your troubles."

Hesitating, Gabumon finally decided to share his thoughts. "The Village's Chief Son promised he'd be my friend if I brought something from the outside world….I'm an Orphan, and all the other kids bully me...Strabimon's my only chance at-" Fangmon could make out a tear or 2 pour out of the smaller Digimon's eye, Perfect.

"I...Just want a friend, any friend."

"...Little boy, will do nothing but weigh you down. They are but ticks on your back."

".."Really?

"Little Boy, I shan't lie to you, it is better you know this sooner than later. In these times, the only one that matters is you, and you only. Whether out of want, or survival, you must do everything in your power to achieve, friends will only hold you down"

Gabumon stepped back, skeptical, and cautious. "But that goes against everything I was taught...Friends look out and care for eachother….right?"

"A witless concept that you Domesticated Digimon created to give you a reason to keep people around.. You will be much better off if you remove such faux ideas from your mind."

"...I'd rather not, please, I need to go back to the village." Avoiding eye contact as much as he could, Gabumon tried to get around Fangmon, pacing away from him.

"Suit yourself, though if you truly want to win that brat's friendship lil boy-" Fangmon turned his gaze over to a small patch of flowers, the colorful plants blowing gently with the wind. "Those flowers only grow here, in the heart of the forest. Bring those back as well, and that child will cling to you like a fly trap."

"Really?" Gabumon eyed the flowers for a moment, they did look pretty exotic. "Thanks. I suppose…" He went over to pick the flowers, careful not to drop any of his own lilies. His guard was down, now he can strike.

Opening his jaw slowly, the Feral Wolf Digimon slowly crept towards Gabumon, refraining himself from drooling at the thought of tasting his Prey's tender data. The aforementioned prey oblivious to his advances, just one more step and-

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Gabumon fell through the patch of flowers, him and the Peruvian Lilies disappearing from sight. Fangmon was (needless to say) baffled, there was no way the ground could've gave way under him, the patch was still there...Unless-

"SNIPE STEAL!" With a quick swipe of its claws. Fangmon tore the Patch of flowers apart, much to his shock, there was some sort of portal hidden in the ground, a lightish-blue hue radiating from inside, like a glitch in the Matrix.

"Well, well, well- Looks like I'm not the only one on the hunt." the Carnivorous Wolf sneered, letting his body drop into the Portal. "Fret not Little Boy, I'll keep you safe from your kidnapper...After all, I claimed your flesh first Mhmhmhmhm-"

≫ ──── ≪•◦ Gabumon ◦•≫ ──── ≪

A Digimon that gathered the data of Garurumon, who it looks up to, and wears it like a fur pelt. Surrounding Digimon are scared off by it. Garurumon's fur pelt also serves to protect its body. It's Special move is Petit Fire.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

"You 5 are to reach your destination at the end of this valley. However, as you might know already. There are traps scattered throughout the canyon, so travel cautiously." Giving instructions to his students, a Grown man with silver-white hair and a black suit stood behind his 5 students. What seemed like 5 Ordinary (Albeit very Curvaceous) girls were in reality: Shinobi, "Good Shinobi" to be exact. For now they were only budding students, but one day they would bloom into powerful Warriors, set to work for the Government But that was not their goal.

Their goal; is to become Kagura, the strongest of all Shinobi!

Their Sensei, whom was given the Codename "Kiriya", Checked his Students one more before finally giving the signal, like a Blue Hedgehog doing a Spin Dash, the Students disappeared in a flash. It was clear their Sensei taught them very well.

At the head of the pack was the third-year Student Katsuragi, Her long blonde hair and immense bosom bouncing with each rapid movement she made, She glanced back at her peers, making groping motion with her hands. "Last one to the goal gets a Grope massage!" She exclaimed, making her perverted nature obvious.

"Now is not the time for that Katsu, we need to focus!" Said the other Third year, Ikagura, who was also the Class Rep.

"Ahhhhh, Yagyu-Chan! I don't want to get groped!" Shouted the First year: Hibari.

"Don't worry Hibari, I'll make sure neither of us get last." The other First year: Yagyu. Attempted to reassure Hibari. The honor of touching the Pink-haired girl's generous breasts belonging to her and her only.

The only one not to respond was The Second Year: Asuka.

Her dark brown hair was tied into a ponytail with a white ribbon and was donning a uniform composed of a yellow vest over a plain white shirt, and a green skirt that synergizes with her tie. Paired with it are black thigh high socks coupled with brown loafers, and on each arm is a guard with bandages beneath them. On her waist are straps to hold her swords, and a short red scarf warms her neck. Much like the rest of her class, she had a plump, buxom figure and is ludicrously voluptuous, possessing a pair of massive, soft, and bouncy breasts that dwarf her own head, fleshy thick thighs, and a pair of colossal, jiggly, buttcheeks.

She had done this course before, back in her First year alongside Ikaruga and Katsuargi, But due to a misunderstanding and misstep, Asuka ended up fracturing her arm and was hospitalized. She was not gonna make that same mistake again, she had grown immensely as a Shinobi, and wasn't gonna screw this course up a second time and thus was entirely focused on avoiding the various traps. Which was odd, since she usually responded to Katsu-Nee's sexual quips.

Though fate seemed to have other plans. Amongst the sounds of the Birds chirping and the wind blowing. Came something faint...Something alien, Almost like a computer booting up. The faint noise was enough to cause the Shinobi to stop in her tracks.

"Huh, what the heck was that?" Halting in her tracks, Asuka attempted to focus on the noise, but it faded into nothing. "Must've been my imagination...But it seemed so real." Pausing for a few seconds, Asuka quickly remembered the task at hand, and panicked. "HEY, WAIT UP!" Just as she was about to move on, the floor below her caved in, sending her into a freefall.

"YAAAAAAAAAH!-"

≫ ──── ≪•◦ Fangmon ◦•≫ ──── ≪

The Big bad Wolf from Fairy tales given digital form, this tough, hungry wolf Digimon has survived the unforgiving wilderness. It can shoot a blast of dark energy from it's mouth with its special move, "Blast Coffin".

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

"Oooooooh-" Having lost consciousness from shock. Gabumon eventually came to, rubbing his poor lil noggin as he got up. "What happened?" Opening his eyes, Gabumon could make out walls of rocks, with glowing fungi being the only source of light in the area. Putting 2 and 2 together, Gabumon concluded that the ground gave way under him and he was now in an Underground cavern.

Panicking ensued.

"H-H-H-HELLO, ANYONE, STRABIMON, FANGMON?!" Gabumon desperately tried to call for help, even resorting to calling the name of that Wild Digimon, but no response, only the echoes of Gabumon's voice. He was trapped here, and who knows what lurked inside.

"S-stay calm, there has to be an exit right? There has to be!" Hugging himself in fear, Gabumon noticed he felt a bit empty-handed, and saw one of the Peruvians Lillies fall in front of him. The others seemingly flowing into the depths of the cavern. "N-no, my flowers!" the Pelt-wearing critter grabbed hold of the flower in front of him. "I can't leave without them, Strabimon would reject me for the rest of our lives!" Without thinking, Gabumon collected the flower that laid in front of him and ventured deeper into the cavern.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

"Ow…" Asuka muttered in pain, rubbing her Plus-sized behind, She was fortunate that it broke her fall, otherwise she would've had another fractured arm. "Hello?! Katsu-nee, Kiriya-Sensei, anyone?!" No answer, Asuka stared upwards at the Cavern ceiling, the hole she fell through but a small, bright dot.

"Well, guess I shouldn't expect a rescue." Asuka muttered to herself, surveying her surroundings. "No use in just sitting around right? There's gotta be another exit…." She closed her eyes, a comically large sweat drop forming on the right side of her forehead. "I hope."

Seeing a tunnel in the corner of her eyes, the Second Year Shinobi ventured deeper in the caverns. The further she went in, the more bizarre the cave became. Shrooms larger than trees were radiating a bright blue light that illuminated the caves. Rails made for a mine track were littered across the floor, placed without rhyme or reason. The most peculiar thing of all were what seemed to be Server racks ingrained into the very landscape itself. Asuka wondered if she was trapped within a Shinobi Barrier, but this felt nothing like one, it felt real, yet at the same time...Entirely off. Her thoughts and attention were shifted when she noticed a flower land near her feet.

"Huh, a lily?" She knelt down to get it, just as her hands reached for the plucked flower, another, more scaly hand bumped into her's. She looked in front of her, as did the mysterious scaly figure. They looked eyes for what seemed like minutes (When it was really just 3 seconds), before the creature opened his mouth...And screamed in fear.

"AIEEEEEEE!"

"YAAAAAAAH!" Asuka screamed in response, finally processing what was standing in front of her, as well as in response to the creature's own panicked screams. It fled behind a nearby shroom pillar, leaving Asuka alone with the flower. Once the shock dwindled, the buxom young woman slowly looked beyond the shroom to get a better look at the creature. Any suspicion that this being may be a Yōma were quickly discarded. He was clearly frightened, staring at Asuka like cornered prey and she could sense no hostility from it either. Actually, she found it to be pretty cute.

"Ah!" She turned back towards the flower and gently picked it up, extending it towards the mysterious monster. "Here, is this what you wanted?"

"M-mm, yea-" It slowly reached for the flower, carefully claiming it from Asuka's hand. "T-thank you."

"Woah, you can talk!" Asuka was caught off-guard by this, but compared to what she's dealt with before, this didn't faze her too much.

"S-should I not be?!" He slinked back a little.

"Wait, no, you can talk, it's fine!" Another comical sweatdrop formed on Asuka's forehead, what the hell was this thing? She looked down at his chest, noticing he was holding other flowers as well. She figured this was the best way to change the subject. "Are you collecting these?"

The creature looked back down, remembering his mission. "Well, yea….they're a gift…For a friend." He seemed hesitant. "I had more lilies, but I lost most of them when I fell in here."

'So he's stuck in here like me.' Thought Asuka, returning her attention to the flowers. "And now they're scattered all over this cave huh?"

He nodded in confirmation.

"Hmmm, hey! How about I help you look for them?" The creature's eyes widened in shock, something Asuka took note of.

"R-really?"

"Yea!" Asuka smiled warmly. "Your friend must be really important to you if you picked so many flowers for them, so they must be as important to you as your friend is, right?"

'Be friends with you?! Ha! I'm the Chief's son, I can't be seen with a weakling like you!'

Strabimon's words echoed in the creature's mind, his "friend" was important to him….Right? "Yea...They are."

This monster's hesitance and doubt were not lost on Asuka, there was something more going here, but it'd be better to let things flow naturally for now rather than jump right on in. "Then fear not, we'll find all of them together! Who knows, we might be able to find an exit too!" The Plus-sized Shinobi extended her hands towards the Pelt-wearing Reptile. "Is that alright with you?"

He hesitated for a moment, about to extend his own hand out before stopping to think, eventually though. He reached out and shook Asuka's hand. "Yea."

"Then it's official!" Asuka lifted herself off the ground, helping the lizard back onto his 2 feet. "Guess that means some introductions are in order! Call me Asuka!" It was her Code-name as a Shinobi, but it was still a name she held proudly onto. "What's your's?"

"My name?...Gabumon."

"Gabumon?" Asuka blinked in confusion. "That's a weird name."

"B-but every Digimon of my species is named that!" If any name here was weird, it'd be Asuka, What kind of Digimon doesn't have "Mon" at the end of it?!

"Digimon?" More confused blinking. "Is that what you are?"

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

It took a bit, but both Gabumon and Asuka were able to explain their circumstances, for the most part. Gabumon never explained he was actually gathering flowers to gain a friend out of fear of being ridiculed, and Asuka never mentioned that she was a Shinobi out of duty. Asuka was a human, and Gabumon was a Digimon, despite being worlds apart, the 2 ended up falling into the same underground cavern. It was strange alright, but there were no clues as to how or why they were here, so for now they focused on finding the missing Peruvians lilies as well as an exit. All the while Asuka attempted chit-chat with the meek little Digimon. He didn't speak much at first, but over time he slowly started opening up to her.

After all, this was the first time since his own father that anyone has been this kind to him, years of torment and abuse had left Gabumon lost and alone, but now, he felt happy, genuinely happy, and it was all thanks to this human girl who treated him not as a waste of data or nuisance, but as a friend, the very thing he wanted more than anything.

'Even still-' Gabumon thought to himself. 'This moment might not last, what if she found out about my true intentions and ridicules me, or if we get separated back to our own worlds?...The thought of being alone again, it frightens me to no end...That is why...That is why I need Strabimon's approval...So even if I were to never see Asuka again….I'll never be alone.'

"You okay Gabu-chan?" Gabumon was brought back to reality by Asuka, looking at him with concern. "You look like you're about to cry."

The Child Digimon stood silent, before shaking his head. "Don't worry Asuka, I just got a bit of dirt in my eyes, that's all."

"Mmmm, if you insist." Asuka took her eyes off Gabumon and noticed sunlight down one of the corridors, freedom. "Gabu-Chan, look, an exit!" in response, Gabumon looked up, spotting the exit Asuka spoke of...Looks like this was it, once they step outside they might be sent back to their own worlds, never seeing eachother again, and just like that, Gabumon will be lonely again, he just hopes Strabimon appreciates his offering.

"A-aah!" Before Gabumon could take a step though, one of the Peruvian Lilies broke free of his hold, and flew back into the caverns. "A-Asuka, please wait here, I gotta get that flower back! Please, don't leave without me!"

"Gabu-chan, wait, Gabu-chan!" Though before Asuka could stop him, the young Digimon had already ran further into the caverns. She abided Gabumon's wishes, waiting for him to return, it's been a few minutes now, way too long for him to simply be chasing a loose flower. She was getting worried, he could be in trouble.

And her worries were confirmed when she heard Gabumon's Blood-curdled screams in the distance.

"ASUUUUUUUUUUUUKA!"

Without any sort of hesitation at all, Asuka bolted back into the deeper parts of the Cavern, hoping she wouldn't be too late.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

His chase going on for what seemed like forever, Gabumon was finally able to catch up to the loose Lily, which now laid motionless on the metallic rails. "There you are, had me worried there for a second little guy."

"I could say the same to you, little boy-"

Gabumon immediately froze up, he knew that voice, and turned around slowly. It was Fangmon, the Digimon he met back in the woods.

"F-Fangmon. What are you doing here?!" Gabumon stepped back in fear. The Adult Digimon looking at him in a way that practically screamed "Stranger Danger"!

"Isn't it obvious, you fell down a hole, and I came to save you little boy-" Gabumon stepped back more. "Do you not believe me? What words has that woman been feeding you?"

'He knows about Asuka-' "She has nothing to do with this- just leave us alone..." the Reptile stood his ground, attempting to stand up to the Predatory Digimon.

"Aaah, I see now...You think she's your friend...However." Fangmon stepped closer and closer to Gabumon, his yellow, devilish eyes focused on the lilies. "You still cling to those flower for the Chieftain's child. How very curious, is it that you still have doubts about this woman?" No response. "You should, she sees you as nothing more than a pest, only helping you cause if aligns with her own goals of escaping. Once you 2 go your separate ways, she'll just forget about you like a discarded piece of trash...After all, sluts only care about them-"

"Shut up!" Gabumon suddenly exclaimed.

"Excuse me...Are just not able to handle the truth of my wor-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" With rage he had never shown before, Gabumon launched a stream of blue flames at Fangmon, the fire burning only a small bit of fur. "Asuka...IS NOTHING LIKE THAT! I haven't known her for long, but during our brief time together, she made me feel like I belonged, that I was wanted. Even if you are tougher and older than I am, I won't let you say things like that about her-" He closed his eyes, breathing heavily, before opening them back up and glaring at Fangmon with all the hate he could muster. "Because she's my friend!"

Fangmon's toothy grin turned into an irritated frown. "Well, Little Boy, I thought you'd be more fun to mess with, but I guess I WAS MISTAKEN!" With the force of a speeding Prius, the Big Bad Wolf smacked Gabumon into the rocky walls of the cave, pinning him down with only a single paw.

"W-What are you doing?!" Gabumon's anger and courage dissipated almost immediately, replaced with pain and fear.

"Something I should've done a long time ago, little boy!" Drool poured out of the Wolf's mouth, covering Gabumon's body as the Predator started licking the younger Digimon, starting from the Legs, all the way to his chest, his look of anger turned into that of lust. "Oh, how juicy and plump you are little boy! Your Data is gonna be delicious!"

Gabumon wriggled and squirmed, he has never been so terrified in all his life. He didn't want to be food, he didn't want to die, not like that, not after he found someone he could call a friend.

"N-no, please no, p-p-p-please...ASUUUUUUUUUUUUKA!"

"DO YOU STILL BELIEVE THAT GIRL IS YOUR FRIEND?! SHE IS NOT COMING FOR YOU, SHE NEVER CARED FOR YOU, NO ONE HAD! YOU WERE BORN ALONE, AND YOU WILL DIE ALONE, BUT DON'T FRET, YOU'LL AT LEAST BE A GOOD MEAL!" Finally having enough of savouring him, Fangmon opened his maw wide, preparing to devour the child whole.

"GABUUUUUUUUMON!" Before Fangmon realized what had happened, he felt something sharp cut through his tail, not just a nip either, because as soon as he turned around, his tail fell clean off his body, slowly dissipating into data as the wound bled uncontrollably. Both Digimon turned towards the source of Fangmon's injury: Asuka. The human girl now wielding a pair of Wakizashi, Green Willow and Red Blossom, which were once wielded by her Grandfather, The Legendary Shinobi: Hanzō.

Asuka looked towards Gabumon, who was now covered in drool, his head bleeding from the impact against the wall. It took no time for her to put 2 and 2 together. She turned to Fangmon, death in her eyes. "You-You're a monster! WHAT WERE YOU GONNA DO TO HIM!?"

"..." Fangmon said nothing, sneering, and then giggling, and then bursting out in sadistic laughter. "DO YOU NEED TO ASK?! IT'S THE SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST, HE'S WEAK, I'M STRONG, HE'S DINNER, AND I'M OUT TO DINE! YOU'RE A HUMAN, YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BETTER THAN ANYONE!" Fangmon had completely snapped, any signs of the cold and calculating beast that stood there earlier were completely gone, replaced with a rabid dog. "MY TAIL, MY POOR TAIL, IT HURTS, IT HURTS SO GOOD! YOU'RE HUMAN, YET YOU WERE ABLE TO HURT ME, THAT MUST MEAN...THAT MUST MEAN YOU TASTE ABSOLUTELY DELIIIIIICIOUS!"

Asuka remained unfazed, standing her ground in wait for Fangmon to make the first move

"HERE'S AN IDEA, THIS LITTLE BOY HERE WILL BE A SCRUMPTIOUS LITTLE APPETIZER, AND YOU'LL BE THE MAIN COURSE LITTLE RED!" Fangmon drooled uncontrollably, forming a pool beneath him that was slowly merging with the puddle of blood formed from the severing of his tail. Without a moment's hesitation, he lunged violently at Asuka, only to be met with a swift kick to the face, forcing him back as Asuka's 2 Short-swords become coated in a Greenish glow and slammed them both into the ground, causing sharp rocks to burst from the Ground in Fangmon's direction, wounding and trapping him between them.

"SO YOU CAN MANIPULATE THE EARTH, HOW SCRUMPTIOUS! HOW ABSOLUTELY SCRUMPTIOUS!" With each word he spouted, Fangmon spat out more and more Drool, his pupils growing smaller and smaller. The Canine saw Asuka lunge into the air towards him, her blades still consumed with the Green Aura. "BUT, NOT SCRUMPTIOUS ENOUGH!" Once Asuka got close enough, Fangmon launched a blast of Dark Energy from his mouth.

"Ehhhh?!" Caught completely off-guard, Asuka ended up taking the full brunt of the blast, her Shinobi uniform getting torn in the process and sending her back, despite her wounds, Asuka was able to land on her feet. "Wasn't expecting that-" She muttered to herself, briefly looking towards Gabumon. He was still breathing fortunately. "I should be more careful now, that Digimon might have more tricks up his sl-Wait." Asuka realized she was missing something. "Where'd my blades go?!"

"YOU MEAN THESE?!" Asuka pupils shrank, she turned to see that Fangmon had them both in his maw, and with one swift motion, bit into them hard, completely shattering them. "YOU SHOULD'VE PAID ATTENTION, MY SNIPE STEAL IS CAPABLE OF STEALING ANYTHING IF I'M FAST ENOUGH!" He spat out a few pieces of Asuka's weapon, drool now replaced with blood.

"N-no, they were Gramps'-" Asuka didn't have time to finish her thoughts, as Fangmon blasted more Dark Energy at her, slamming her into the wall, she yelped in pain, slipping down onto her bottom as the merciless canine loomed over her. "You, you're worse than a Yōma...You're a Complete Monster."

"FLATTERY WILL ONLY GET YOU SO FAR LITTLE RED, NORMALLY I LIKE TO PLAY WITH MY FOOD BUT ALL THIS FIGHTING HAS MADE ME FAR TOO HUNGRY TOO CARE!" His claws glowed with the same dark energy he used against Asuka, slowly preparing to slice the Shinobi Student into pieces. "SAYONARA DINNER!"

Asuka closed her eyes, preparing for what seemed to be the inevitable, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes, Gabumon had taken the blow for her, Loose data and blood pouring out of his chest from where Fangmon had dealt the fatal blow. "G-GABUMON!"

"WHAT'S THIS?! YOU WANTED TO DIE FIRST?! NO, YOU STILL BELIEVE SHE'S YOUR FRIEND, HOW BLOODY CUTE! DIDN'T I TELL YOU NO ONE WANTED TO BE YOUR FRIEND?! NOT HER, NOT STRABIMON, NOT ANYONE! YOUR SACRIFICE WAS IN VAIN, VAAIN!"

"No...It wasn't." Gabumon muttered weakly. Asuka noticed that Gabumon was holding a piece of Red Blossom, it wasn't much, but it was just sharp enough to…

"AND WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT LITTLE BOY?!" Not even 5 seconds after Fangmon asked, Asuka hurled the blade piece at Fangmon's left eye like a shuriken, penetrating it and causing it to bleed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! YOU BITCH, MY EYE, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY EYE?!" No words, just a swift kick from the wounded Asuka, her shoe smashing into the blade piece and digging itself deeper inside the Mad Beast's eye. Wailing non-stop and staggering back as the pain proved too much for him to bare…

"Asuka- You're….Okay." Gabumon, who by some sort of miracle was still standing despite his wounds, finally collapsed, landing on Asuka's lap, still bleeding from his wounds.

"G-Gabu-chan." Asuka was tearing up, Gabumon was fatally wounded because of her, yet, despite tears pouring out of his eyes as well, he seemed content.

"Asuka...Run, return to the surface as fast as you can"

"But what about you!?"

"It's...Too late for me, Fangmon….His attack was too fatal. I don't have much time left."

"No, don't say that, you and me, we'll both make it out of here, What kind of friend would I be if I left you to die!"

"Friend…" The young Digimon started to tear up more. "That's all...I ever wanted-"

"But Strabimon...Wasn't he your friend? Wouldn't he be sad if you were gone?!

"He was never my friend...He hated me like all the other kids...He called me a weakling, didn't even want to be seen with me."

"Then why, Gabu-chan...Why did you risk your life to get flowers for him?!"

"Because….He'd said if I brought him something from outside the village...He'd consider being my friend. He probably just said that to get rid of me, but...it gave me hope...Hope that I could finally feel like I'm wanted….That I belonged...Asuka-" Gabumon's body slowly started to disappear into data, his feet, his hands, even his blood were starting to become nothing but particles in the wind. "Meeting you, becoming your friend...Was the best thing to happen to me in my entire life, With you, I actually felt loved, like I belonged...Our time together may have been short...But I'm glad it happened-"

"G-Gabu-chan."

"Please...Run, leave this cavern, before Fangmon comes to his sense. Live your life...And forget I've ever existed. Don't let me...Keep you down."

"No, I won't leave you Gabu-chan, nor will I ever forget you, just please, hang in there!" But Asuka could plainly see that it was far too late for him. Most of his body had disappeared, and his head was about to join them.

"Goodbye...Asuka. Thank you for being my friend, when no one else would-" His time finally came, his entire body disappeared into data, leaving nothing but a single Peruvian Lily.

Overwhelmed with sorrow, Asuka could no longer control the tears and gripped the flower tightly, letting her sorrow overwhelm. "Gabu-chan...GABU-CHAAAAAAAAN!"

"M-MY APPETIZER-" Fangmon had finally realized what was going on, the blood flowing from his eye hardening to block out anymore blood-loss. "YOU MADE ME LOSE HIM! YOU STUPID, STUPID STUPID BITCH! YOU'RE NO LONGER GOOD FOR A MEAL, YOU'RE NOT GOOD FOR ANYTHING! EXCEPT FOR DYING, YES, YOU'RE GOOD AT DYING, LET ME HELP YOU OUT WITH THAT!" Between the pain of his injuries and the massive loss of blood, Fangmon had completely and utterly lost it, his mouth radiated with dark energy, charging up an attack that he'd hope would end Asuka's life right then and there.

"Y-YOU BASTAAAAAARD!" Asuka got up, sorrow having turned into rage, before she could recklessly hurl herself towards Fangmon though, A bright light consumed her, something that Fangmon had failed to notice in his blind fury. A sphere formed in front of her, morphing into an odd device that resembled a Wrist Cuff, with buttons and an Led Display on it.

"Young Shinobi." Spoke a Deep Masculine voice, Which Asuka assumed was coming from the device. "Do you wish to save the Melody of this life?"

"But Gabumon...He's-"

"Still with us, faintly, but his melody, his will, his keeping him here in the realm of the living." The device interrupted. "Let me ask again, do you wish to save the Melody of this life?"

Waiting even a hint of hesitation, Asuka responded with a mighty "Yes!"

"...What is your name?"

"...Asuka!"

"Asuka? To fly towards tomorrow, like a carefree Butterfly. It is a fine name." The colors on the device changed, turning into a Bright White with Green Accents. "Wear this Digivice Asuka." it said, floating closer to her. "Use it, so that your friendships can forge a blade stronger than any other."

Asuka looked sternly at the device for a second, slowly reaching for it.

"DIE, DIE, DIE! BLAST COFFIN!" His attack finally charged up, Fangmon unleashed a massive beam of Dark Energy at Asuka, so large that it eclipsed both of them. With a simple cut though, Asuka effortlessly sliced the blast into 2, sending them both careening in the walls behind her and missing her entirely. "NO, NO NO NO! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE! HOW ARE YOU STILL- ALIVE?!" With his only good eye, Fangmon could see that not only has Asuka made a fully recovery, but that Green Willow and Red Blossom were repaired as well. 'HOW?! HOW HOW HOW?! Wait...That device...NO, NO NO NO, NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! THAT, THAT'S A DIGIVICE! WHICH MEANS-" Before he could finish, Fangmon was given a Faceful of Hot, Blue flames, causing him to yelp in pain once again.

"Eh?" Asuka turned around, standing was a slowly regenerating canine, larger than that of Fangmon. But Asuka knew who he was, the fur made it obvious, after all, this was the Digimon Gabumon designed his pelt after. "G-Gabu-chan! You're alive!" Without a moment's hesitation, Asuka hugged her giant friend's chest, his fur soft and cool, Considering how much he resembled an arctic wolf now, it made sense.

"Asuka…" Gabumon finally said. His voice now deeper and mature.

"Didn't I tell you? I wasn't gonna leave here without you! We're friends after all!" She exclaimed, clearing the remaining tears from her eyes and smiling.

"Asuka…" The canine started tearing up a little. "You really are the best friend anyone could ask for-"

"The Little Boy...He-he came back from the dead….and Digivolved into Garurumon!...Is this the Power of Friendship...No, NO, I REFUSE TO BELIEVE, FRIENDSHIP IS USELESS, A WEIGHT THAT KEEPS PEOPLE DOWN, THIS SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE!"

Asuka turned her gaze towards Fangmon, his single remaining pupil so shrunken that it could only be seen with a microscope. "Then you never had a friend before."

"WHAT?!"

"Friends don't weigh you down, quite the opposite Fangmon. It is this mutual love and trust in one another that allows people to reach their truest potential, to overcome all adversity and challenges, to aid and comfort us in our darkest times. And at times, make miracles happen." Asuka diverted her focus back to Garurumon, sofly petting him behind the ear. "Right Gabu-Chan?"

"Spot on Asuka." Garurumon nodded. Stepping forward to confront Fangmon. "Fangmon, by callously disregarding friendship. You let yourself become a weak, twisted Monster. Had I never met Asuka and lost hope, I would've become just like you…I'm sorry, but you are beyond saving."

"...Shut up-" Fangmon's fur stood on end. 'SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Blind with fury, Fangmon charged at the duo, his various wounds leaving a trail of blood with every step he took. "I AM THE PERFECT KILLING MACHINE, I DON'T NEED FRIENDS, NOR DO I NEED YOUR PITY! I JUST NEED ME, MYSELF, AND I!" He opened his mouth wide, ready to tear Garurumon apart.

"Who said we had pity for you?"

Fangmon stopped to process what Garurumon just said, only to get swatted by the Vaccine Digimon's mighty claws. "YOU-YOU, YAAAAAAAAAH!" In a moment of pure rage, Fangmon sank his teeth into Garurumon's neck. "BLECH, YOU TASTE DISGUSTING, LIKE RUSTED METAL!...WAIT, WHY AREN'T YOU SCREAMING!"

"It's like I said, a weak, twisted monster….You can't hurt us anymore Fangmon."

"WHY...YOU...wait….WHERE'S THAT GIRL?!"

Garurumon only grinned. Fangmon feeling something rumble from underneath his feet. Without warning, Asuka bursted out from Underground, with her blades once again radiating a powerful green glow, she impaled both of them into the Wolf's gut and sent them both flying upwards toward the ceiling, with one swift movement, She sliced Fangmon in half and dived back down. "Gabu-chan! Let's finish this dance!"

"Right!" Fire started building up in Garurumon's mouth, hotter than anything he unleashed before. He quickly targeted towards Fangmon, who was still processing what has happened to him- "HOWLING BLASTER!" And unleashed a stream of blue Flames from his mouth, smacking both halves of Fangmon head on, whose blood-curdled screams echoed through the caves. "NO, I'M THE BIG BAD WOLF, HOW COULD I- HOW COULD I DIE LIKE THIIIIIIIIIIIS!?" When he finally reached the ground, the flames had completely incinerated. Leaving nothing behind. His tail, which had laid on the ground dormant, had burst into data, confirming that Fangmon is truly dead.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ Garurumon ◦•≫ ──── ≪

It freezes its opponents with its cool-headed wildness! The lone wolf of blue flames!

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

"There it is!" After what seemed like an eternity, Asuka and Gabumon finally reached the exit to this accursed cavern, the latter having degenerated back to his original form. Asuka turned around, looking back at the cave one more time. "Can't say I'll miss this place."

"Agreed." Responded Gabumon. He stood quietly, thinking. "Asuka…"

"Yes Gabu-chan?"

"I've decided...I don't want to return to the Digital World."

"Eh?"

"I have nothing to return to there, no family, friends, home...I'd just be miserable there. Being with you, in the human world, that's where I belong." Gabumon looked towards blue sky peaking out of the exit. "It may sound selfish of me, but that is what my heart desires…Asuka." Gabumon stepped in front of Asuka. "Please, let me remain by your side, as your friend, and Digimon partner…"

"Gabu-chan…." Asuka smiled, extending the hand the digivice was strapped onto towards Gabumon. "You don't even need to ask. It'd be difficult explaining your existence to everyone, but we'll make it work, you can count on me!"

Gabumon teared up, rather than extend his own hand out, he rushed in and hugged the Young shinobi. "T-Thank you, I won't let you down, Asuka!"

Gabumon's sudden embraced caught Asuka off-guard, but she eventually hugged him right back. The Digivice's display glowing for a brief moment. "Oh I almost forgot!" Asuka pulled something out from her chest pocket, it was a Peruvian Lily, the only one to have survived the Battle. Asuka gently tied the stem around Gabumon's pelt, right next his horn. What was once meant as something to appease Strabimon had now become a symbol of friendship between Gabumon and Asuka. "There we go, Melga-chan."

"Melga?" Gabumon asked in confusion.

"I thought about it for a while. Your name was one your entire species shared, right? So I decided to give you one. Pretty cool right?

"Melga…" Gabumon thought. "Melga….I like it!"

"Thanks, I put a lot of thought into it!" Asuka got up and turned her gaze towards the opening that stood before them. "Well Melga? Are you ready to start your new life in the Human World?" She glanced towards him, extending her hand once more.

And...Without a moment's hesitation, Melga grabbed it. "As ready as I could be!" Nodding in confirmation.

And...Hand-in-hand. Asuka and Melga left the cave behind them, stepping into the light.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

So apparently, something fucked up with the original doc so now I have to go back to the original version of this chapter...Fucking great.

Anyways, Constructive Criticism appreciated. All the Hanzo and Crimson girls have their partners chosen now and I'll never write a chapter as long as this, blah blah blah, peace!


End file.
